


Sunshine; Oh My Love

by sequence_fairy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: And he will love her in a tame way, and he will love her wild.





	Sunshine; Oh My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyGreenJacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyGreenJacket/gifts).



> Written for [Uglygreenjacket](http://uglygreenjacket.tumblr.com) as part of the Valentine's UsaMamo fic exchange.

The park is quiet, and bathed in early morning sunlight. The fountain’s chatter is muted, birdsong softened, and Mamoru’s hands are warm on her shoulders. Usagi looks up, catches his blue eyes with hers, and smiles. This is absolutely a perfect start to the day. “Good morning, Mamo- _ chan _ ,” she says.

Mamoru leans down. “Good morning Usako.” His lips are a barely there press. Usagi rocks back down onto flat feet, and Mamoru lets his hands slide off her shoulders, and down her arms, before taking her hand in his. They walk, slowly, hand-in-hand, towards the outskirts of the park, leaving the solitude for the bustle of the street.

“Where are we going?” Usagi asks, swinging their hands between them.

“It’s a surprise!” Mamoru laughs at Usagi’s put-upon pout, which only lasts a moment before she’s beaming again.

“Oh, Mamo- _ chan _ , you know how much I like surprises!”

Mamoru takes a left down the next block, and directs Usagi to his car. He loves this car, and he loves this girl in his car. She’s all legs and long blonde hair, and she always seems perfectly at ease in the passenger seat, watching the city slide by in the sunlight. Mamoru thinks that soon he will have to teach her how to drive it, and then he will be entirely ruined.

He manages to keep his eyes on the road, just barely.

Usagi leans forward to turn up the radio, and claps her hands with glee at the sugary pop that comes bouncing out of the speakers. Mamoru is unfamiliar with the group, but he makes a mental note of the time and the station, so that he can go back and pull up the playlist and learn the name of the song and the group. He lives for the way Usagi’s eyes widen in astounded pleasure when he does things like casually mention a song that he knows she likes.

They arrive at their destination as the last note of the song fades and Mamoru parks smoothly, and kills the engine. Usagi unwinds herself from the seat next to him and slides out to stand next to the car. She shades her eyes with her hand, and then brings the other up to her mouth to contain her squeal of joy. 

In front of them, the sea glitters like diamonds. The wind off the sand carries the taste of salt, and Mamoru licks his lips, revelling in the way it covers his tongue. If he kisses her now, she will taste of it too. He reaches into the backseat, pulls out a bag and then closes his door and and walks around the hood of his car to join Usagi. 

“You’ll need these,’ he says, and hands her the bag. Usagi does not contain her squeal this time, and reaches in with both hands to pull out the wide-brimmed hat and a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses. She drops the hat on her head, and slides the glasses onto her face before striking her Sailor Moon pose. The breeze flirts with the hem of her sundress, offering Mamoru the dizzying view of both more and less skin. Usagi sticks her tongue out at him as he is pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Mamoru is quick enough with his phone that he gets her laughing as she transitions back from Sailor Moon to Usagi. He’s lucky he thinks, that he gets to have both sides of her. 

“Come on,” she says, slipping her flats off her feet so she can walk barefoot into the sand. She reaches back for his hand and Mamoru lets her guide him through the soft dunes at the edge of the parking lot and down onto the beach proper. Usagi drops his hand as they get close to the edge, and races for the surf. Mamoru hangs back, watching her dance forward and back, avoiding the crashing waves but getting her toes wet all the same. 

Mamoru slips out of his own shoes and socks, before rolling up the cuffs of his pants. The sand is warm on his bare feet, and he closes his eyes and lifts his face up towards the sun. Over the constant rushing noise of the ocean, he can hear Usagi laughing. When he opens his eyes, she’s heading towards him, and he knows that behind the sunglasses her eyes have taken on a mischievous glint.

He puts up both hands, palms out. “Oh no, don’t you get any ideas!” 

Usagi grins, and shrugs. “Ideas? Me?” 

She reaches for him when she gets close enough, lifting her hand to the back of his neck, and then smoothing it along his jaw, drawing him down to her level as she does. He leans in, helpless to resist the pull, and finds that she does, indeed, taste of the sea. They stand at the edge of the surf, wrapped up in each other, for a long moment. Mamoru swears he can feel Usagi’s heart beating against his own.

He wonders, briefly, as she moves against him while he kisses her, if in a past-life, he was better able to articulate what she does to him, if he had pretty words to explain the feeling he gets under his ribs when she smiles at him, if he swept her off her feet in the way that she so deserves. He breaks the kiss to look down at her, and Usagi looks up at him, guileless and gorgeous, windswept and wonderful, and he wishes he could make her understand that she is everything, and that he would give up anything - his hands, his voice, his life, his very soul - to make her happy. 

Some of what he is feeling must show on his face, and Usagi sighs, then reaches up to muss his hair. “You know I love you right, Mamo- _ chan _ ?”

“I love you, too,” Mamoru answers, as if by rote, but it’s still as freeing as it was the first time. “So much,” he adds, for good measure, in case she doesn’t already know. 

“You’re such a softie,” Usagi teases, but in that fond way that makes him feel like he’d like to be softer, for her. She smiles impishly, and then grabs his hand to pull him further down the beach to where a small market has been set up. Usagi charms every vendor they talk to, and Mamoru wonders when he’ll stop being floored by the way her smile makes even the surliest looking person smile with her. 

They idle away the hours of the day, hiding from the sun at its zenith by having lunch at a beachside café and then finding a park on the other side of the road from the beach and dozing under a tree. Usagi sleeps on Mamoru’s chest, while he plays with her hair and thinks some more about how lucky he is.

Usagi wakes up hungry for ice cream, and so they begin the trek back to where he parked his car that morning, stopping for a cold treat, and then walking hand in hand along the edge of the surf. She leans against his shoulder, their fingers laced together, and Mamoru’s pants are wet to the knees, but he couldn’t be happier.

He gets this - the Usagi no one else gets, the one who splashes him when he pokes her in the side because she’s teasing him, the one who smiles up at him like she thinks he hung the stars, the one who sighs his name when they get back to the car and he backs her up against the passenger side door to kiss her with the ocean on her lips, one last time.

He gets this, and he gets the other side of her too - fearless and courageous, willing to lay down her life for her friends, and the world they call home, powerful and bathed in the glory of the moon’s blessing. 

He decides, as she kisses him, her mouth hungry on his and her hands sneaking under his shirt to pull him closer to her, as if they are truly two halves becoming one, that he will hold on to this come hell or high water, come villains and foes and heartbreak and betrayal, come joy and laughter, because she is worth it. 


End file.
